1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to trash bag holders; and, more particularly, to apparatus for holding open or retaining a trash bag in an open position for assisting in filling the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic trash bags are well known in the art and are usually filled with trash, leaves, grass clippings and other debris. Various devices have been suggested in the prior art for supporting such bags in a position where they can be filled. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,348 to Corsaut et al, a bag holder is disclosed. However, there is no support for the bag and it is not convenient to use. In U.S. Pat No. 4,411,300 to Rico, a two piece frame is secured to a bag (FIG. 2) and this frame can be attached to the hip of the user. In FIGS. 7 and 8, it is disclosed that this frame can be snap fit into a scoop with a sloped surface. However, there is no vertical support and no handle. The user must stoop to use the device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,531 to Cross, a scoop 28 attachable to a bag is provided but again the scoop is used in the position shown in FIG. 5 and, thus, one must stoop to use it.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,157 to Large, a device similar to Cross is disclosed. A hoop with spikes to hold it in the ground (FIG. 5) is used to hold a bag, an incline 34 being optionally provided; however, one must stoop to use it. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,030 to Schultz, apparatus similar to Large is provided (FIG. 1) but without an inclined ramp.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,045 to Flynn, an arcuate frame is shown with an inclined guide and a bag (FIG. 4) attachable thereto. There is no vertical support. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,785, a bag holder is shown with an upwardly extending handle 18. There is no stable upright support.
There thus exists a need for a device for quickly and easily attaching a conventional trash bag thereto, holding the bag open, filling the bag with sweepings while remaining erect, and detaching the bag for disposal after filling.